


Chasin' Ghosts

by MyJediLife



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A haunting in Boone County, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Rey, Clyde Logan Needs a Hug, Clyde Logan has a problem, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Clyde doesn't like ghosts, Clyde has bad dreams, Clyde has his Daddy's hunting knife, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghosts like Clyde Logan, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate use of a hunting knife, Inappropriate use of a psychic medium, Minor Violence, Mutual Longing, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is a PI, Rey is a psychic medium, Reylogan, Sex in the woods, Slow Burn, Soft Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, SwoloFic, mention of violence, swolo fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: Clyde Logan has aproblem. Why is he standin' in the woods on a Tuesday afternoon with his Daddy's hunting knife in his good hand? And who is watching him?





	Chasin' Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostInQueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/gifts).



> This prompt was given to me by the lovely LostInQueue, who wanted me to write her a Reylogan ghost story. Here it is, Kelly, and I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to my moodboard artist and beta extraordinaire, [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite). Please, give her works some love. <3
> 
> Also, a HUGE THANK YOU to my meta, and my plotting twin, with whom I wouldn't be able to write a thing..... [commandercrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton)... her fics are fantastic, and she is the best cheerleader, plotting guru and boo ever, and my love for her knows no limits!

[](https://imgur.com/hmuhRIX)

Clyde Logan had what he would consider a  _ problem. _ Now, on the grand scale of problems, which in Boone County ranked from  _ Your Momma is a gonna whoop you a good one for that  _ to  _ Better call the bail bondsman _ , his problem was along the lines of  _ Well, this ain’t never happened before – what’s goin’ on here? _

He remembered closing the bar down the night before, and reminding Earl to lock it up when he left. Clyde didn’t need any fancy security system – not in Boone County. He had Earl, and a town full of gossips to keep an eye on his bar for him.

He definitely remembered driving home, and taking a shower to wash the grime of a sticky summer night spent slinging drinks to people off of his body, and he also remembered sliding into bed and then devouring a couple chapters of the book he had borrowed from the library.

He definitely remembered the sky getting lighter outside his bedroom window as he closed his book and set it on the bedside table before falling asleep.

How then, did he end up in the woods on the other side of the road from his house – at noon on a Tuesday – and why did he have a knife in his hand?

Yes, Clyde Logan definitely had a  _ problem _ , and it was gonna take some thinkin’ to figure out what exactly was goin’ on.

….

Jimmy Logan leaned in closer to his brother later that night at the Duck Tape, his voice meant for only Clyde and Mellie to hear.

“So, what you’re sayin’ is that ya went to bed, all normal like, and when ya came to, ya were standin’ in the woods with Daddy’s old huntin’ knife in your hand?” Jimmy looked over at Mellie, who shrugged and looked at Clyde.

“Sleepwalkin’ is a thing, y’all know. My old high school boyfriend used ta sleepwalk all the time. Plus, Purple Lady has always claimed those woods are haunted, and that the ghosts of Boone County influence people’s thought processes some. Course, she also claims the ghost of her third husband still sleeps in bed with her sometimes too. Who’s ta say there ain’t ghosts ‘round Boone County? Ya feel weird or anythin’, Clyde? Ya ever find yourself sleepwalkin’ before?” 

Mellie glanced at her brother, looking him over as she waited for his answer.

“That’s what happened,” Clyde said slowly after a moment, looking between his siblings. “I went to sleep in my bed, came to in the woods. Nah, Mel, I ain’t never found myself sleepwalkin’, and I ain’t never believed in ghosts. Tonight I’m lockin’ my doors, just to be sure.”

Clyde couldn’t fathom just what was going on, but if his  _ problem _ continued, of course they’d have to figure something out. For now, though – well, life would continue to go on much like it always had. He couldn’t shake the feeling of unknown eyes staring at him all night though, and he could have sworn he caught movement out of the corner of his eye more than once when he was working. Clearly, the events of that morning were getting into his brain, and as Clyde stocked the beer fridge later that night, he tried to ignore the curious wisp of dark smoke that appeared to be drifting towards him, before drifting away rapidly when he turned his face towards it.

It was a bar. Bars – especially  _ this _ bar – had people smoking in it. Smoke drifted around on the air.

Clyde stood, swiping at his hair with his good hand. Clearly, the morning’s event had started to mess with his head, and he needed to take a moment to clear his head. Turning, he headed back to the small office, leaving one of his other bartenders to handle the customers for a few moments.

As he propped his booted feet up on his desk and opened his book for a few minute’s reprieve from his muddled thoughts, Clyde told himself that everything was going to be fine. They had broken the Logan family curse, after all – nothing but good things could happen for the Logan family from now on. His bar was thriving, Jimmy and Sylvie were planning a wedding, Mellie and Joe Bang were… well, Clyde wasn’t exactly sure what they were, so he’d leave that particular thought alone for the time being. Mellie was doing well, and Sadie was growing like a weed and smart as a whip.

The Logan family was thriving now that they’d broken that curse, and Clyde wasn’t even going to ponder anything else befalling his family.

Still, as he closed up the Duck Tape that night, he still couldn’t shake the feeling that invisible eyes were watching him, and he could have sworn he saw another wisp of smoke trailing after him as he walked out the door, dissipating as he closed it behind him.

….

Clyde made sure to close and lock all his doors and windows, and for the next two weeks, he woke up in his bed, sometimes with the book he was reading spread open across his chest. He still went about his days with the uncanny feeling that something – or someone – was watching him, though.

_ The sun was shining brightly, and Clyde looked around, trying to get his bearings as the sun shone in his eyes. He lifted his good hand to shield his eyes, searching the horizon for any kind of landmark he might recognize. _

_ In the distance, he saw a structure, although it appeared to be ramshackle, a cabin made of rough hewn logs and mud stuffed between the cracks for insulation. A pile of half-chopped wood rested beside the building, with an axe buried deep into a large stump. _

_ A horse whinnied somewhere in the distance, and as Clyde moved towards the building, he heard  _ something _ hiss words he couldn’t quite make out. Stopping, he brought his left hand up, his eyes widening when he realized that his hand was  _ there _ , in the flesh. Gazing at it for a moment, Clyde opened and closed it a few times, a small smile gracing his lips with the action. _

_ Something ripped through him, an anger so strong it almost made him fall to his knees as he moved towards the stump, his feet moving of their own accord. He reached out, his once mechanical – but now flesh and blood – hand gripping the handle of the axe as he pulled it free of the wood with little effort. _

_ The voices… oh the voices in his head… they were singing and weeping and screaming and it was so  _ LOUD _ , and he just wanted them to  _ stop.

She’s mine, ain’t nobody else’s. I know she’s gone astray… gonna cut, gotta cut… make her pay, make him pay…

_ He moved closer to the cabin now, giving the axe a few tentative slaps into the open palm of his other hand, testing the weight and sturdiness of it. It had to be sturdy to do what he had in mind, after all. _

_ He opened the door to the cabin, the woman inside turning to look at him, a smile on her face at first before her eyes widened and she started to shake her head… “No… No… please…” She stumbled backwards, her back against the wall of the cabin now, and he felt a smile spread over his lips as he raised the axe up, bringing it down towards her head… _

Clyde woke, shaking and sweating and half-sitting up on his couch. He glanced down at his left arm, sighing as only his now familiar stump greeted him where his arm had once been. His head felt fuzzy, like he was in the midst of a good hangover, but Clyde hadn’t drank the night before.

Pulling himself off the couch, Clyde yawned as he headed to the kitchen, delighted to find that the coffee pot had already brewed a pot of coffee. His brow furrowed slightly as his foot crunched on something on the floor, and as he bent over to pick up the small stick, he wondered just when he had brought it inside, since he hadn’t been on anything but gravel and dirt the previous day. Shrugging it off, he continued to the coffee pot, pouring himself a large mug before he settled himself back onto his couch.

….

Rey Sands was the only private investigator/bail bondsman in Boone County, West Virginia – and the only psychic medium in the entire state. When she had moved to West Virginia five years ago, it was for no other reason than she had been compelled to do so. Since then, she had settled into the slow, easy life in West Virginia, taking on whatever jobs she could.

Something was telling her that someone was going to need her help soon – and that it was going to be a doozy of a case. She had just finished tracking down a fugitive – finally tracking him down in South Carolina, and since returning home, her “spidey senses” – as her best friend Finn called them – had been going crazy.

As she sat in her office, looking at a case file for a missing child from a nearby state, she was suddenly hit with a vision of expressive and warm eyes and long black hair, a set of full lips and panic. She must have gasped, because Finn looked up from the other desk in the room, his eyes full of concern as he asked, “Everything okay, Peanut?”

Rey nodded, giving Finn a smile.

“Yeah. It will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: [my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife)


End file.
